


What the Moonlight Said

by Siadea



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Rescue, unexpected heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siadea/pseuds/Siadea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Tooth's most observant fairies is asked to do something for the Man in the Moon. He said that everything had gone wrong. He said that she would have to be very brave...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From a meme prompt asking for a mini-fairy that was a Pitch fangirl the way that most of them are Jack fangirls. This is not exactly what was requested, but it's ...sort of close?

It's not that you LIKED being kidnapped by nightmares and put in cages with all your sisters. You didn't! You very much did not! It's just that you paid attention. Not only to his teeth, either; _everyone_ was talking about his horrible teeth and how nasty they were, and how nasty _he_ was.

It's just that you noticed. For a big bad bogeyman, Pitch Black was really scared. You could see him grinding his teeth all the time, and he always jumped when a nightmare showed up that he wasn't expecting. It was acid that made his teeth so brittle and yellow, because he was always waiting to be scared and couldn't ever relax. Also he was a nasty, bitter person who had locked you and all your sisters in cages, and he had _taken The Teeth._ You didn't forget this at all! 

It's just that you listened to the moonlight. Your sisters couldn't hear him, and you never had before, but when it was very quiet and the bogeyman was gone, you heard him. Even when you couldn't fly anymore and you thought that your big sister might not come, you heard him.

It's just that everything had gone wrong. The moonlight told you so. Jack-Frost-With-Teeth-White-As-Freshly-Fallen-Snow had been supposed to fix what Santa-Claus-It's-A-Wonder-His-Teeth-Aren't-Full-Of-Cavities-From-All-Those-Sweets hadn't made, but then Jack-Frost-Etc _hadn't_ fixed it, he'd made it worse. The moonlight said that it wasn't supposed to be this way, said that everyone had gotten it wrong and thought he'd said things that he hadn't said at all. Everyone knew that the moonlight always liked to have other people talk to each other for him. (You didn't tell him that you thought that was silly.) The moonlight said you would have to be very brave. So when you and your sisters could fly again (you knew your big sister would save everything!) and everyone was grabbing the tooth boxes and taking them home... 

You stayed. You couldn't imagine being lonely enough to make friends with nightmares, but it got easier the longer you waited in the dark caverns under the bed. Even the nightmares had all gone away; it was just you and the moonlight, and he had stopped talking. 

It was very dark, and very quiet, and your wings sounded very loud. At first you were careful to stay hidden and safe, but after nobody else was ever there, you stopped bothering. When the breeze blew, it rattled the chains and cages, and you tried to push shut all the cage doors you could. You didn't know why there were so many or what they were for, but you hated all of them, each and every one!

Then you heard the nightmares coming back, all at once. It was loud and you were scared and you almost trapped yourself in a cage by accident trying to hide. You didn't, though, you hid in a tiny crack between the musty old stones. Anything that tried to pull you out was going to get stabbed _really hard!!_

But the nightmares weren't paying any attention to you. They were - ooh, that was bad. That was _awful._ Even when he'd locked you and your sisters up, the bogeyman hadn't let the nightmares play with any of you. It was horrible to watch them play with him instead. You put your hands over your ears, but it didn't help.

There were so many nightmares, and they were all so big, and there was only one of you, and you were normal-sized. The nightmares had pulled the bed underground with them, you could see the old rotten wood lying in a heap where it had fallen. You didn't think anyone could get underneath the bed even if they tried. But nobody was going to try. Nobody would want to save the bogeyman, you knew they wouldn't.

This was probably what the moonlight had meant when he told you to be brave. Surely he wouldn't ask you for something you couldn't do? He definitely wouldn't. That meant that you _could_ do this.

So you flew out of the crack in the stones as fast as you could, and you told yourself you weren't going to stop for _anything._ It was dark and the nightmares were big, but their eyes glowed yellow, and you just -- you stopped thinking about anything that wasn't you flying straight through that golden sand. Sometimes the sand darkened so that you could hardly see it (they were trying to _eat you again -_ ), but you pushed your way nose-first through everything that wasn't solid rock or iron bars and you weren't going to stop no matter _what._

This time, it was the nightmares that screamed, dissolving away into the walls. And then - there wasn't any more sand, and the only yellow things were the bogeyman's eyes. You almost thought he was another nightmare at first, but then saw that he wasn't, and you stopped just a few inches from his nose.

The bogeyman was crying, and you didn't know what to do. You and your sisters cried, but not like this, not big scary gulping noises like you couldn't breathe or move or think or do anything but cry. You nestled between his neck and the collar of his robe (you were _very, very_ tired) and patted his neck and told him that they were gone and that he was going to be okay, because you couldn't think of anything else to do. It was scarier than the nightmares had been, or maybe just scary in a different way. 

You decided it was actually _much_ scarier than nightmares when the bogeyman started laughing and crying at the same time. It wasn't nice laughing, and it probably wasn't very good for him. "A little... a little tooth fairy!" the bogeyman wheezed. "Four Guardians couldn't - and, hundreds, _hundreds..._ and I couldn't - I couldn't..." He started crying again, hugging his knees. You very graciously decided not to take offense. There couldn't have been that many nightmares anyway, they'd've eaten you for sure. And he was the bogeyman, you already knew he wasn't nice. 

He cried for a very long time, but it wasn't the same kind of horrible crying from before, and it got quieter and quieter until it was just tears. You... might have fallen asleep a very little bit by the time he talked to you. "Why?" the bogeyman wanted to know, wiping his face with a shadow-sleeve. "What could have _possibly_ made you do such a - a stupid thing?" He swallowed hard, and you knew he was trying not to cry again.

You squeaked noncommittally. You didn't think he wanted to hear about the moonlight, or how he ground his teeth and jumped when the nightmares startled him. 

"I don't _understand,_ " the bogeyman said plaintively. "I locked you in a cage! I stole your teeth! _Why_ would you..." 

You reached up and patted his cheek. The bogeyman picked you up and held you in cupped-together hands, looking at you as if he could find something that made you different from your sisters. (There wasn't anything, of course!) You smoothed down your crest and looked at him back. He wasn't nearly as scary when he looked all confused and reddish-gray from crying. His teeth were really bad, though.

"I... suppose you must be defective somehow. Maybe you hit your head on the bars."

Excuse _you!_ You let him know just what you thought about that idea, and poked at his hand for good measure. There was a barely-scabbed over wound near his thumb that looked exactly like one of your sisters had done it. 

This was going to be... harder than you thought. You really really hoped your sister was okay. You pointed at the mark and made a question noise.

"Don't... don't _look_ at me like that," the bogeyman snapped, and you hoped you weren't imagining a little bit of guilt. You probably were. "I was - I had to teach that wretched Jack Frost a _lesson!_ " His voice cracked a little on the last word. You also hoped that Jack-Frost-With-Teeth-White-As-Freshly-Fallen-Snow was okay, so you pointed to the mark again.

"I will not be judged by a - a scraplet of tooth fairy," the bogeyman told you vehemently, and shook his hand a little. You held on to a finger and poked him again to make him stop. He tried to explain about how he tried to make Jack-Frost-Etc join him, and then he tried to trade one of your sisters for Jack-Frost-Etc's ice staff heart, and then he didn't give your sister back because Jack-Frost-Etc had said he'd wanted to be alone and then your sister stabbed his hand and he threw her.

You knew he wasn't telling you everything. You wondered if your sister was okay, but the bogeyman couldn't tell you and you thought he was upset that you wanted to know. That was stupid and you told him so in no uncertain terms. Of _course_ you wanted to know if your sister was okay! And no, you weren't sorry that she stabbed him in the hand! He shouldn't have done that even if Jack-Frost-With-Teeth-White-As-Freshly-Fallen-Snow had been mean to him! And if he didn't want everyone to be mean to him then he shouldn't have taken The Teeth!

"And now you're going to _leave_ , of course," the bogeyman said, showing his horrible teeth at you. You gave him the worst glare that you could, but you thought you were figuring him out a little. He didn't want you to leave him alone _at all,_ but he thought you would, so he was going to be mad ahead of time.

And of course you were going to leave _sometime,_ to go see if your sister and Jack-Frost-With-Teeth-White-As-Freshly-Fallen-Snow were okay and to tell your big sister that the moonlight wanted you to do something for him (you weren't going to tell her exactly what), but it wasn't like you weren't coming _back._ And anyway you were _much_ too tired right now to fly all the way to the Tooth Palace and back, even if you could get back underneath the bed, which you couldn't, because it was still down here.

You were pretty sure he wouldn't understand all of that, though, so you just flew back to his collar and made yourself comfy again. He didn't seem to know what to do about that at all, but you thought he could figure it out just fine on his own. 

So you went to sleep. You weren't really worried about nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

Pitch-Black-Who-Needs-A-Better-Tooth-Care-Regime was being _very difficult!_ You were sure he was doing it on purpose, too. He must have done a lot of thinking while you were asleep, and it wasn't doing him any good at all. "You'll have to go back," he was telling you. "I won't have the Tooth Fairy barging in here looking for one of her brats. I don't know why you... stayed... _this_ long." 

By 'stayed this long' you thought he probably meant 'saved him from the nightmares.' 

"So, just - _go_ already," the bogeyman said, and tried to shoo you away. That was not just rude, it was silly! You made a thbbbbt sound and pointed at the old broken wood that used to be a bed. There wasn't a way back up, and you don't know how he could have forgotten that. He must still be really upset.

The bogeyman made a face. Not a scary face, more like a scared face. Was he scared of coming out from under the bed? He looked like he was. He didn't have any friends up there, anyway, and that... you didn't like knowing that. You had lots of sisters, and your big sister, and all the children and their teeth and then your big sister's friends, too, and all _their_ teeth. The bogeyman had to make friends with nightmares, and even _they_ didn't like him anymore. Not that it wasn't his own fault, because it was! 

Still, you went over and patted his hand again. He made another face, and you didn't know what that one meant, except he that also pulled his hand away like he wasn't scared at all. "Oh, all _right,_ " he told you, even though you hadn't said anything. "I'll have to take you back myself."

You allowed him to pick you up and tried to ignore the little mark where your sister had stabbed him. You really did need to tell your big sister that the moonlight wanted you to do something for him, after all. You made yourself comfortable by climbing over the bogeyman's palm to sit on the edge of his hand, holding on to his thumb for balance. You weren't a _baby,_ you didn't need to be carried around like one! You told him as much, and he laughed at you. You glared.

Then there wasn't anything to glare at, because he stepped into the wall - into the shadow on the wall - and stepped out of another shadow somewhere else. You could see the Tooth Palace from here!!

You were so happy to see home again that you almost missed the way that the bogeyman was acting, all hunched down and scared that somebody was going to see him. " _There,_ " he hissed, and made a funny movement like he was trying to toss you into the air. You waited until he had stopped before you flew off. 

The bogeyman fell back into being a shadow again, and you realized that you had a problem. How were you going to get back underneath the bed if there wasn't a bed? The bogeyman had taken you through the shadow places, but _you_ couldn't do that!

You buzzed as urgently as you could to let him know something was wrong, and you could see the shadow stop moving. You did your best to explain, pointing at him and at the ground for 'stay' and then pointing at yourself and the Tooth Palace and making your hand go out and then back in. 

You must have done something wrong, though. He sounded nasty when he said, "Oh, so _that's_ your game, is it? The Guardians want their share of the fun, too? Well, I won't wait around for _them._ Tell Tooth that she's a hypocrite and an idiot for sending one little fairy to do her dirty work."

Wait, what? 

You tried to squeak out a question, but then the shadow changed and you knew he was gone. You had no idea what just happened, and there wasn't anybody to ask, either. You tried the moonlight, but he wasn't talking, and you hadn't really thought he would.

You found a twig to sit on while you tried to figure out what happened. (You were still sore from earlier, even after you slept! It wasn't fair at all.) You weren't sure what your big sister's friends had to do with anything, or why he thought you were going to go get them. Did he think your big sister had told you to stay there and wait for him? He had sounded like he did, but your big sister wouldn't ever do something like that! She would have been there, and so would lots of your other sisters. Didn't he know that?

Maybe he still wasn't thinking right. That made sense. You decided to ignore all the things he'd said, especially about your big sister, because of _course_ he was nasty, and he wasn't thinking straight anyway. 

You thought some more as you flew towards the Tooth Palace. Now you had to find a way under the bed! The bogeyman wasn't going to come out for a long time, so you had to find a way _in._

...but not before you told your big sister that you were going away for a little bit! You remembered that because you were home now, all the bright gold and teeth and lattices that you didn't know you missed so much until they were right here again. You could see that your big sister was upset. Everything was a huge mess and you really really wanted to help pick up teeth and put them where they belonged and sort the boxes and everything! But you couldn't, because you had to fix the bogeyman. Without telling your big sister that was what you were doing, because she wouldn't like it at _all._

She didn't really like it anyway.

But you insisted! And you said to ask the Sandman-Just-Because-You-Can-Use-Your-Sand-As-An-Abrasive-Tooth-Cleaner-Doesn't-Mean-You-Should and everything! (You're pretty sure the moonlight didn't say anything to him, but it would do the moonlight good to talk to more people.)

So you told her, and you made sure your sister was okay, and that Jack-Frost-With-Teeth-White-As-Freshly-Fallen-Snow was okay. You really wanted to ask her how you could get underneath the bed again, but then she would want to know why and then everything would go wrong. So you went back into the forest to think, because if you stayed then you knew you would want to help clean everything up and you didn't have time for that. You had to think about beds.

The bogeyman's first bed was underneath the bed, but you knew where it _should_ be. The bogeyman could be underneath anybody's bed, but that was because they were all dark, and you couldn't go through the shadows like he could. But the underneath of his first bed was different, anybody could use _that._ You knew the bed had come first, then the hole, because that was how things worked.

So maybe you could put a new bed there? Even if a hole didn't open up again, the bogeyman would have to _notice_ there was a new bed there. Then he would come up and you could talk to him and tell him how he was wrong about your big sister. Yes, that would work.

...Except for the part where you would have to get a new bed somewhere. How were you going to do _that?_

You knew right away that a bogeyman-sized bed wasn't going to work, because you couldn't move one. It would have to be a you-sized bed, and it had to have an underneath. You knew the bogeyman also came out of closets and things if somebody's bed didn't have an underneath, but you thought making a closet would be even harder. You _also_ weren't sure that you could make a bed that had an underneath all by yourself. Would a charpai count? You thought you could probably tie one of those if you had a frame, then put things on top of it if it needed to be darker underneath. You knew you could get twine from Santa-Claus-Do-You-Ever-Eat-Anything-Other-Than-Sugar's workshop, and maybe something you could use as a frame.

...you could get a _whole bed_ there! A you-sized bed! That would be perfect! You were sure the yetis wouldn't miss just _one_ bed. Well, okay, maybe they would, but you could get the elves to help you. They liked helping.

You took off for the workshop, very pleased with yourself.


	3. Chapter 3

The elves had not been as much help as you would have liked. Actually they hadn't been much help at all, and also the yetis definitely knew that one of their toy beds was gone. Actually more than one bed, because the elves had taken some too. At least most of those would still be in the workshop, so the yetis could find them again? Except for the ones that broke...

Well, the yetis wouldn't find _this_ bed, because it was with you! Even if it wasn't very comfortable. It was purple, which was pretty, but it was also plastic, which wasn't. But it looked like a bed, and it had an underside, so you thought it would work anyway. Also it had been light enough for you to fly away with, which was important!

It had taken all day to get the bed, and it was getting dark now. Did the bed have to have somebody sleep in it? You were tired, so you thought you could do that, even if the bed was plastic. 

By the time the sun had gone all the way down, you were starting to wonder about that. The bed was _really_ uncomfortable, and you'd had to put it in the middle of the clearing because that was where the first bed had been. The trees were very big, the plastic was very cold, and the forest was very quiet. It was getting dark, and the shadows were getting bigger and darker.

You leaned over and looked underneath the bed. Just dirt. You sighed and flopped back onto the plastic. You weren't sure anymore if you could go to sleep at all; the forest was quieter than it ever was back home, and the trees were all wrong, and you thought those distant yowly sounds might be wolves. They didn't sound like the wolves back home at _all._ You sat up on the bed and glared into the trees. You fought nightmares, and you won! Wolves and cats and things weren't going to scare you!

You squeaked and shot straight up almost to the treetops when the bogeyman started talking.

"What are you _doing_ here?" he hissed, and you couldn't see him, but he sounded scared and angry all at the same time. He wasn't as mad as you were, though, because _that had not been nice at all!_ And he scared you! You turned all around, trying to find him, and you thought maybe some of the shadows were him, so you glared specially hard at those.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" the bogeyman wanted to know, which wasn't much better. "Even if what you did before was some sort of, of misplaced charity, why did you come _back?_ Pity only goes so far."

You decided to ignore him if he was going to hide and ask questions you didn't want to answer. So you sniffed and put your nose up at him, wherever he was, and went back to land on the bed. Well, beside the bed, because you wanted to see if you really managed to open the way down or if the bogeyman had just come up because he figured out you were there.

You kept your eyes open for him to come out of the shadows, though, so you didn't jump when he did that exact thing. "Fine, you miserable little creature," he said, and you were glad he was going to give up asking why you were there, even if he was being nasty about it. (You didn't think he was a good loser. You knew all about that, because everybody liked having competitions about who could get the most and prettiest teeth.)

The bogeyman came and knelt down so he could see what you were doing next to the little plastic bed, and you looked under the bed to see if there was a hole beneath it. _And there was!!_ You squealed out loud, and the bogeyman made a pained noise. 

" _Must_ you? That could shatter glass."

You pretended not to have any idea what the bogeyman was talking about (your big sister's rabbit friend always said things like that too) and took off in little spirals around his head. You did it!! The hole was big enough for you to fit and everything!!

The bogeyman looked embarrassed and hunched his shoulders like you were making fun of him. "Well, since you were going to be so stupidly stubborn about it..." You landed on his shoulder and made quieter happy noises so he wouldn't think that. You were still very proud of yourself, though.

The bogeyman picked up the little plastic bed in his grayish hands. "I don't want to know where you got this, though," he said. "It was clever enough, I suppose," - you thought it was _very clever_ and you said so - "but I still have _some_ standards." He was smiling a little, so you thought it was okay. It was a nice smile, too, not a mean one, even if he still had bad teeth. "I'll leave the entrance open if I have to, but this little toy won't do at all."

He was going to leave the hole open for you!! He figured out you were going to stay with him until he was fixed! You were doing _so good_ already, you knew the moonlight would be proud, and so would your big sister, once you could tell her what you were doing.

...Maybe the moonlight would handle that part for you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the false alarm update! THIS is the actual, much-delayed chapter four.

You followed the bogeyman to one of the little dark rooms that he really lived in. When you had investigated before, you had liked those rooms best, even though there weren't any windows or lattices or gold. But there were old-looking comfy chairs and a bed and even books and things, and they all made the bogeyman seem much more like a real person. That was probably why he hid them away.

Your little plastic bed looked funny, all alone on one of the little tables. It was the only colorful thing in the room. The rest of the tables had maps and papers and things, but the bogeyman didn't sit at any of them. He curled up in one of the big chairs and sighed like he was exhausted. "I am not going to give you a tour," he warned, but you didn't really need one. Still, you hadn't really looked at these rooms before, because you had been looking for nightmares and fairy traps! And it was _almost_ like he gave you permission to explore! 

So you decided to let him rest - he really did look tired - and flew off to look at _everything._

He had a _lot_ of books. They had strange titles like "Fall of the House of Usher" and "The King In Yellow" and "Hinds' Feet on High Places" and "The Shining." (That one didn't sound scary at all, and you wondered why he had it.) You hadn't ever paid attention to books like this before. You and your sisters had favorite books like "The Handbook of Pediatric Dentistry." Yours was "Mosby's Dental Dictionary;" you could read it for _hours and hours._ The bogeyman didn't have anything like that, though. He didn't even have "Periodontal and Gingival Health and Diseases: Children, Adolescents, and Young Adults," and you thought that was a very scary book! 

Some things had handwriting in them, but you thought he'd never had North-Who-Forgets-To-Brush tell him how it was naughty to write in books, like he had told some of your sisters once. (You tried not to think about how that was sad, but - the bogeyman had _Stolen The Teeth,_ and that was a lot worse. You would have to give the bogeyman toothbrushes and toothpaste for Christmas, like everybody did for the littlest sisters who had been on the Naughty List. He was a lot older than they were, but you thought it would be okay. He needed to brush more often!)

There were more rooms you hadn't seen all of yet, though, so once you got bored of looking at some maps - and maps weren't any fun once you'd had to use them for learning everything about your tooth collection division - you went off to look at those. Most of them had things like tables and chairs and books, which you were tired of looking at. There was a kitchen, hundreds of years old, but it still worked and everything; you tried one of the faucets to make sure. You didn't HAVE to eat, but it was nice sometimes. All of your sisters said that you made the best mango curry ever!

Near the kitchen, you found a little hidden door that led to a dusty hallway full of doors. You went through them all! The rooms were just as dusty, as if all the dust that should be under the bed wound up here. They looked like little apartments or dorm rooms, with their own beds and chairs and things. Some of them even had little kitchens! All the furniture was of different kinds, which was normal for the bogeyman, except that they were all sorted by room, which wasn't normal for him. These rooms weren't scary at _all,_ and you were a little confused by them. Were there supposed to be more people under the bed? You hadn't heard about that before; the bogeyman hadn't had any friends at all for as long as you had been alive. Wouldn't you have heard about them?

But then you started sneezing, because you had stirred up a lot of the dust, and you sneezed so hard that you had to land and rest for a while, so you went back to the places that were less dusty. You found more rooms that you had already seen, once you had gotten out of the dusty hallways. Lots of them made more sense than the dusty rooms had, but you didn't like that they did. There were mazes with spiky pits and trapdoors, and caverns full of empty cages like the ones that you had been in. Some of the cages were a lot bigger, and that worried you a little. What was supposed to go in them? You didn't the bogeyman would tell you even if you asked very nicely. You didn't want to ask nicely anyway.

So you went back to where the bogeyman was resting, because you were done with exploring. He still hadn't really moved, and you were kind of worried. Had you broken him somehow? You went over and looked at him way up close, and he blinked at you. He looked very tired.

"I'm not here for your entertainment," the bogeyman said, but he didn't sound mad. He didn't sound like much of anything, and that was weird, because you knew the bogeyman talked and _talked_ and talked and waved his hands and did little dances and wasn't actually quiet _at all._

You were definitely worried now.

"Will you _stop that,_ " the bogeyman snapped, and at least he really did sound a little bit mad about it. "I don't know why you even care, you little pest, but I'm _fine._ Contrary to popular belief, I'm not in the habit of being thrashed by Guardians and my own nightmares in the same evening." His voice did a strange thing when he talked about 'his' nightmares, and you didn't know what it meant. He didn't _miss_ them, did he?

"They are what they are," the bogeyman told you, and closed his eyes again like keeping them open was too hard. "You might as well blame a scorpion for stinging. Anyway, they weren't terrible company as long as they respected you." This was so clearly a ridiculous statement that you didn't even say anything. You didn't have to, though, because he went on anyway.

"What did you expect from creatures that feed on fear?" he wanted to know. You told him that wasn't the point and that you expected a lot better from things that were supposed to be helping him!! He opened his eyes again and there was a second or two where he just looked at you, like he couldn't believe you were real. Then he laughed, but it sounded like he was making himself do it so that he wouldn't do something else. 

"How precious! You are just too much. You may as well go back to your flock, because obviously we are no fit company for such a moralist." You weren't sure what he meant by 'we,' because the nightmares were gone and you were going to make sure they stayed gone, but it didn't matter anyway because then he turned into a bogeyman-shaped shadow on the wall. You turned all around to watch the shadow move, but all it did was shrink and flatten, like its light source was moving, until it disappeared under the bed and didn't come back out again.

You felt that this was cheating. You weren't done yelling yet!! But now you couldn't know if the bogeyman-shadow was under the bed or somewhere else, which was not nice of him at all. You dropped down until you were looking under the bed, but there wasn't even a bogeyman-shaped shadow there. Still, you made a raspberry noise at the shadows just in case, and went to find a cushion to nap on. The bogeyman had said that he was tired, but you were tired too, and you really, really didn't want to sleep on the plastic bed. It wasn't comfy at ALL.


End file.
